


The Worst and Last Day of Victor Van Dort's Life

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, RIP, graphic detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: So I got a request to write Victor's death, and thought mas well. Who doesn't love tragic angst every once in a while. Learn what happened to Victor and how he became the Corpse Groom.





	The Worst and Last Day of Victor Van Dort's Life

**Author's Note:**

> Idea requested by CreepShowWriter

_ Learn you vows _ .

Those looks along with the enraged looks from both Victoria and his own parents devastated him. The boy sighed out loud, looking at the flower that Victoria had given him. “Oh, Victoria. She must think I’m such a fool. This day couldn’t get any worse.” Victor muttered, tucking the flower back into the breast pocket of his jacket.

Much to his dismay, he could hear an all too familiar bell towards the village. Oh no, not the town crier. “Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Van Dort boy causes chaos! Fishy fiance can be canned! Everglots all fired up as Van Dort disaster ruins rehearsal!”. Great, now everyone knew of his misfortunes,

Victor threw his arms in the air, walking off into the woods. At least here he wouldn’t be reminded of his constant failure. Well, that is until he remembered how his mind loved to torture him so.

“It really shouldn’t be that be all that difficult. It’s just a few simple vows.” Victor said to himself as he walked deeper into the woods, “With this hand...I will take your wine. Oh! No.”. He stopped, sighing out loud.

A twig snapped behind him, making him look behind himself, “Victoria?”. Had she come to see him?

“Afraid not. Still having troubles with your vows?” Barkis said, standing not to far from where Victor stood. “L-Lord Barkis, what are you doing here?” Victor asked, rather perplexed. The man had just shown up to the wedding rehearsal out of nowhere and was now here.

The man tsked, walking over to Victor. “Everyone in the village is talking about it. Calling it a real mockery. Why, I wouldn’t be surprised if Ms. Everglot would be ashamed to be with you.”.

Victor opened his mouth to respond, but shut it. A heavy sigh left him, running a hand through his hair. “It is quite the mockery. I hadn’t even wanted to marry her hours ago but now…” Victor shook his head. Now there was no chance. He had grown to like Victoria, he could even say he was truly falling for her, but now...now it was hopeless.

“It is quite pathetic the more I think of it. Stepping so far below their own status to marry their daughter off to a rubbish fish boy who can hardly speak a word without a single stammer. And here you are, having run off after botching the rehearsal so.” Barkis didn’t even try to hide the venom in his voice.

“Stop.” Victor whimpered, holding his head in his hands, struggling not to break down. But Barkis’ words made that nearly impossible. Heavens, he was right. Everyone was right about him. Nothing but a bumbling fool that was nothing more than a fish workers son. Never good in the eyes of anyone. In the eyes of his parents, the eyes of the Everglot’s...especially the eyes of Victoria.

A smirk grew on Barkis’ face seeing that his method was working on breaking the boys self worth. Not that it seemed like he had any before hand.

“Victoria deserves a man that can take care of her. A man that had grace, stature, refining looks.” Barkis said. Poor Victor was trapped in the bout of insecurity that he was unable to realize what Barkis was planning on doing. “Nothing you could give her, no no. A boy who can’t even hold a conversation, so pathetic that he ruins his own vows, AND catches his future mother in law on fire.”.

Victor winced, remembering that.  _ It was an accident, he didn’t mean it. Surely they’d understand! No, no, no. The Everglot’s were unforgiving and he had already angered them both immensely. That wasn’t as bad as the looks from his parents, any hopes of having a happy relationship with them instantly shattered. _

Seeing how deeply the words were impacting Victor, Barkis knew his time was coming. He had become quite accined to finding people’s deepest insecurities or weaknesses to mess with them to get what he wanted. It had worked so many times, and alas, never caught.

With Victor facing away from him, Barkis leaned down, picking up a rather heavy rock. 

_ Perfect _ .

“Victoria doesn’t deserve you. She deserves a man that can take care of her, which I can assure will never be you.” Barkis yelled as he struck Victor with the rock. Victor hadn’t any time to react or even scream, the hit knocking him down to the snow covered dirt. The hit had struck him right in the forehead, stunning him badly. A pained whine left him, unable to move from the immense pain of the hit. His body felt sluggish, his mind foggy, vision doubled.

Barkis tossed the rock aside, letting out a disgusted noise as he wiped the blood off his hands onto Victor’s sleeve, completely disregarding what he had done to him. “Must they always bleed so much?” Barkis said, turning to leave.

Just as he started walking, a loud pained cough caught his attention, making him look over to see Victor struggling to push himself up. “Well, isn’t this a surprise? A weak and feeble boy suddenly fighting as he’s on the brink of death. Pitiful no one is here to see.” Barkis stated, walking over Victor. 

Victor’s arms shook as he tried to push himself up, his body extremely weak from the blow to the head. W-What happened..? His memory was foggy from the hit and he couldn’t even try to get his thoughts together when suddenly Barkis grabbed him by the collar. Victor couldn’t do anything, laying limply as he dragged the injured boy off deeper in the woods. He couldn’t risk any chance of Victor somehow surviving and telling everyone what happened. Even if they weren’t likely to believe him, it wasn’t a risk he could take.

After some walking, Barkis stopped after making sure they were far enough from the village. Barkis dropped the boy on the ground, making Victor cry in pain from the ache in his head.  _ So cold… it was so cold. He was so cold… it hurt so much. His head and the cold hurt. _ Barkis scoffed as Victor rambled incoherently, his mind a mess from the hit. “No one will need to lay their eyes on you ever again, you pathetic maggot.” Barkis took a knife from his coat, something he always kept on him ever since he started this wonderful path of life.

Without a hint of remorse or care, Barkis sat Victor up quickly, making the boys vision swim more so. “Say good, Victor Van Dort.” A silent scream tore through Victor feeling the knife dig through his flesh, trapped between his ribs. He struggled to breathe even more, certain Barkis had hit a lung.

Barkis took the knife out of Victor, kicking the boy’s frail body down a hill, watching as it rolled down a hill. Smirking to himself, Barkis left, needing to clean his trusty blade.

Soft wheezes left Victor, the world fading around him. He had rolled down the hill, lying limp in the snow in front of an old oak tree. His breath shaked, and slowly moved his hand to his breast pocket, taking the flower out of it with a shaky hand. A final breath left him, and his head dropped into the snow. His eyes closed as his hand had fallen to the floor...never letting go of the flower.

Victor Van Dort was gone from the land of the living…

But awoke in the land of the dead. Victor shot up from the group, loudly gasping, when he quickly realized his lungs weren’t taking in air. In fact, his heart wasn’t even beating! The man looked around confused, startled as he was suddenly surrounded by corpses!

“New arrival! New arrival!” A plump chef looking corpse shouted, running over. Victor put a hand over his chest, trying to figure out what was happening. “Don’t try breathing, my boy. It only makes the panic worse.” A skeleton with a mustache and pipe said.

It dawned on him then and there. He was dead! But there was no pain, surely there should have been something! Victor stood up, looking himself over, rather confused. There was a rather nasty wound between the ribs on his right side. He moved his fingers up, ready to touch his forehead when he realized his skin was blue! A fresh shade of cobalt.

“I-I’m dead.” Victor gaped.

“Rather unique name.” Victor screamed as a maggot appeared on his shoulder, “Kidding lovely. What’s your name?”

Victor took a moment to compose himself, thinking, “Victor...My name is Vic...Victor.”. He tried to remember his name, but it was becoming an increasing struggle outside of Victor. “I don’t remember my name.” Victor muttered, in fact, a good portion of his memories were terribly difficult to remember.

“Explains the nasty knock on your head boy. You aren’t the only one that’s forgotten their living selves.” Alfred said, taking a puff of his pipe.

Victor tried to remember more about himself, but was at an utter loss. It all had just vanished!

There was a sudden tug on his leg, making him look down to see two skeletal children. Goodness...they were far too young to be down here. “Hello?” Victor asked, trying not to panic more, considering it wouldn’t get him anywhere. “What’s that?” The young girl asked, pointing to the flower in his breast pocket.

This made him raise a brow, slipping the still alive flower out of his pocket. To his surprise, the motion made a ring fall out. He leaned down, picking it up with his unnatural blue hand, inspecting it. Victor was confused, looking at the flower, and to his surprise, something was starting to come to him.

_ With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine. _

Vows..? Had he just remember vows? It took him a moment to process it and he quickly came to a conclusion. “I’m a groom..” He whispered. With that realization, he made a promise to himself. He would remember these vows, wait for his wife to come back to find him so they could be happy again.

_ Little did he know how complicated that would become... _


End file.
